The Path to the Treasure: Chapter 7
Robert D. Wynn has successfully found a crew mate in Chezamík and they are making preparations to build the new ship. It is the morning after their meeting and they are gathering supplies. They are building in a private location on the island so they can build undisturbed. Chezamík and Wynn are carrying bundles of wood right now... Wynn: "So how much longer till we get there?" Chezamík: "Only a little farth-*''turning towards him*'' whoa! You sure are carrying a lot. That's not too much?" Wynn: "Haha thanks but no, its not that much, I think I could carry some more." Chezamík: "Haha well do it then. The more we take over in one trip, the quicker I'll be able to build the ship." Wynn, smiling: "Sounds good." Chezamík: "So, Wynn, what do you want this ship to look like?" Wynn: "Hmm...that's a good question. I guess I'll figure out when we have all the materials." Chezamík: "You idiot! You don't decide what to make with what you have, you get an idea, THEN you make it. Otherwise you might not have enough. How is it you never thought about what your ship should look like??" Wynn: "Hahaha I don't know, I never thought about it until I realized I needed one. You know, you remind me a bit of Jiho. He was always yelling at me when I didn't have something planned out." Chezamík: "Jiho?" Wynn: "He was my best friend back at the orphanage. I wonder how they are without me." Chezamík: "You know, once we finish this, we could swing by and see them for a bit. You said you made it over in about 9 hours on a tiny sailboat, then it shouldn't take us that long." Wynn: "Nah, it's fine. If I went back, it'd be in the middle of the day and that means everybody would be out and about, which means I'd have to say goodbye to all of them, and I hate saying goodbye. That's why I left early the first time." Chezamík: "You didn't say goodbye to anyone?" Wynn: "No, I did. To Jiho and Bokoy. He was the caretaker at the orphanage. He's like dad to everyone." Chezamík: "That name sounds familiar...Do you know what he did before he made the orphanage?" Wynn: "Nope. He started it 15 years ago, but I have no clue what he did before that." Chezamík: "Is it possible that he was a pirate?" Wynn: "Bokoy? A Pirate? Hahahaha no way, he's a big teddy bear." Chezamík: "Then I guess it must be someone else. So what exactly did you do to Goma? How did you do that with your hands?" Wynn: "Oh, that, heehee. When I was 7 I ate the Mempou Mempou no Mi, so now I'm a Dough Human, but I don't have total control over it." Chezamík: "Wow really? A Devil Fruit? That's actually pretty cool. Hmm..hey Wynn, is it ok if I design the ship?" Wynn: "You're not gonna make it really girly or anything are you?" Chezamík: "Blechh, no way, but I have something in mind that I think you'll like." Wynn: "If you say so, you're the shipwright." Chezamík: "Okay good. Then I'm gonna ask that your contribution to this ship is only bringing me the parts." Wynn: "You got it. I guess I should go back for some more wood right?" Chezamík: "And some nails." Wynn went off to get the supplies while Chezamík started to work on the ship. She worked all day and into the night, only sleeping for a few hours every night. Wynn would go back and forth carrying wood, nails, metal sheets, and whatever else she needed to build the ship. Then after six days of work... Chezamík walking behind Wynn with her hands on his eyes: "Come on, just a little further..." Wynn: "Are we almost there?" Chezamík: "I just told you, a little further...aaand, stop. Okay, here it is." Chezamík pulls away her hands to reveal a magnificent ship. It has a big sail, a cabin in the stern, a rail on the bow, and it looks like a giant loaf of bread. Wynn can barely contain his excitement. Wynn: "THIS IS SOO COOL!!! I love it, it's amazing! How did you come up with this?" Chezamík: "Well, you ate a bread fruit, you said we're the Black Bread Pirates, so I figured, why not a giant loaf of bread?" Wynn: "Haha great! Did you name it?" Chezamík: "I was actually gonna leave that up to you, considering you're the captain and all." Wynn: "Hmmm...How about the Bread Bowl?" Chezamík: "Haha Bread Bowl it is." Wynn: "This is great! Thank you so much!" Wynn wraps his arms around her and raises her off of the ground. Chezamík is a little surprised at first but doesn't mind. Chezamík: "Heh, thanks. It is pretty cool I guess. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go inside and catch up on some sleep." Wynn: "Sounds good, I'll get a trolley so we can put this in the water and start sailing." Chapter 7 - End Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures